Confía en el Test
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -Y si no te creo a ti todas esas patrañas que dices acerca de "mi amor por Karin", ¿por qué crees que le creeré a lo que diga un Test de internet?- alzó una blanquecina ceja con frialdad. -Oh, vamos, Toshiro.- le guiñó un ojo. –Confía en el Test.-


Confía en el Test.

-¡Oh, vamos, Toshiro! ¿Qué te cuesta hacer un simple Test?- reclamó Matsumoto Rangiku, de edad indescifrable, al joven albino de solo veinte años.

-No me molestes, Matsumoto.- solo dijo, con mala cara.

Acababa de volver de la universidad y ya lo estaba molestando, su prima realmente no tenía remedio.

-¡Pero es un trato muy justo! Tú lo haces, y si el Test dice que no estás enamorado entonces te dejaré en paz, pero si dice que si ¡dejaras de negar tu amor hacia Karin-chan!- exclamó con ojos brillantes.

-No existe tal amor del que hablas.- negó sin despegar la vista de su tarea.

-¡Y lo sigues negando!- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Realmente… ¡Ustedes son amigos desde los once y nunca han tenido una relación! ¡Todo por estar enamorados el uno del otro!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

El de ojos turquesas frunció el ceño.

-No hables sin saber, Matsumoto. No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero solo para que lo sepas, yo no he tenido novia porque hasta ahora no he encontrado a una chica que me interese, todas son exasperantes… Y en cuanto a Karin, todos saben que ella está concentrada en cumplir su sueño de ser periodista deportiva. Las relaciones románticas simplemente no están en nuestra lista de prioridades. Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.- habló tranquilamente pero claramente irritado y harto del tema.

-Si realmente estás tan seguro de que no sientes nada por ella entonces ¿por qué te sigues negando a hacer un simple Test? ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?- sonrió desafiante.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo miedo, solo no me apetece hacer tal acto ridículo. Y ahora deja de molestarme que tengo tarea.-

Su prima hizo un mohín, pero dejó su Tablet que había traído con ella en su mesilla de estudio junto a todos sus libros.

-Bien, bien, pero si cambias de opinión ahí tienes la página abierta para hacer el Test. Realmente ni siquiera necesito que admitas que amas a Karin-chan, yo ya estoy convencida, tú eres el que necesita convencerse.- dijo seriamente.

-Y si no te creo a ti todas esas patrañas que dices acerca de "mi amor por Karin", ¿por qué crees que le creeré a lo que diga un Test de internet?- alzó una blanquecina ceja con frialdad.

-Oh, vamos, Toshiro.- le guiñó un ojo. –Confía en el Test.- sin más se retiró, por fin.

Rodó los ojos y decidió no hacerle el mínimo caso.

Ella estaba loca.

Pasó media hora estudiando en su departamento cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

Pensó que sería Matsumoto, que lo molestaba cada dos minutos desde que vivía en el departamento de al lado, pero resulto ser la causa de su anterior discusión con su prima, su amiga Kurosaki Karin.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente alzando un libro y su tarea de la universidad.

Sonrió divertido.

-¿De nuevo necesitas mi ayuda?- su sonrisa se volvió algo socarrona con el único propósito de molestarla.

Ella torció la boca y él no pudo evitar reparar en lo suaves que parecían sus labios rosas…

-No te creas tanto, solo no entiendo una cosa y necesito la ayuda de un come-libros, como tú.- lo sacó de sus pensamientos entrando.

El albino sacudió la cabeza mientras se daba bofetadas mentales. ¿Por qué demonios había pensado una cosa así?, se preguntó levemente sonrojado.

-¿Y… qué es lo que no entiendes?- se sentaron junto a la mesa y ella expresó sus dudas a lo que él rápidamente le explicó las cosas lo más detalladamente para que entendiera.

-Agh, realmente odio que seas tan inteligente.- se quejó la pelinegra una vez entendió todo sin sombra de duda. -¿Por qué demonios tienes que entender todo tan rápido?- refunfuñó haciendo un puchero que lo hizo contener sus ganas de inclinarse hacia ella y… ¡maldita sea! ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Esos pensamientos depravados sin duda debían ser culpa de su pervertida prima.

Carraspeó.

-Al menos podrías agradecerme el ayudarte de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?- se quejó apartando la mirada en un intento de que no notara que se había ruborizado.

-Lo haré cuando me vuelva más lista que tú.- le sacó la lengua.

-¿O sea nunca?-

-¡Algún día la estudiante superara al maestro, ya verás!- prometió confiada. –Pero ahora, tengo que terminar otra tarea, así que ya tengo que irme.- bufó.

-¿Ya te vas?- ¿tan pronto? ¿Por qué le molestaba?

-Sí, pero vendré más tarde, tal vez… digo, si es que me invitas a comer aquí…- pestañeó inocentemente, completamente ignorante del hecho de que esa simple acción había puesto su corazón a mil.

-Vaya, aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para que alguien más te cocine desde que vives sola, ¿eh?- de milagro se las arregló para no tartamudear. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

-Más o menos.- reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. –Como sea, ¡hasta pronto!- sacudió una mano hacia él antes de marcharse.

Toshiro lanzó un suspiro entrecortado mientras se pasaba las manos por su blanco cabello.

Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que fantaseaba con besarla o se hipnotizara con sus ojos, pero nunca había sido tan… intenso como esa vez.

¡Agh, todo era culpa de la lunática romántica empedernida de Matsumoto! ¡Ella le había metido en la cabeza todos sus delirios de amor y Test!

Miró la Tablet de su prima como si fuera la culpable de todos sus males antes de tomarla y encenderla, dando directamente con una página con un enorme enunciado que decía: "¿Estoy enamorado de ella?" Bueno, eso era justo lo que se estaba preguntando ahora…

Volteó a un lado, luego a otro, se levantó para cerrar la puerta con seguro y volvió con el aparato, dispuesto a hacer el estúpido Test aunque seguía dudando que esas cosas fueran efectivas.

Suspiró, preguntándose cómo es que había caído tan bajo.

Comenzó a hacer el Test.

 _¿Cuál es su relación?_ , fue la primera pregunta.

 _Amigos._

 _Mejores amigos._

 _Conocidos._

 _Desconocidos._

 _Amigos con derechos._

Se sonrojó un poco con la idea de la última opción, pero rápidamente marcó la segunda. Ellos eran mejores amigos, o al menos ella era su mejor amiga, esperaba ser su mejor amigo también, considerando que era a la persona que más molestaba…

 _¿Qué haces cuando la tienes cerca?_ , fue la segunda pregunta.

 _No dejar de mirarla._

 _Imaginar perversiones._

 _Perseguirla a donde quiera que vaya._

 _No parar de hablarle._

 _Pensar en los dos juntos._

Ahora su sonrojo fue por la segunda opción. Pensó un poco antes de decidir marcar la primera opción. Sabía que también pensaba perversiones cuando estaba con ella, pero no era taaaaaan seguido, en cambio, siempre la estaba mirando, debía admitirlo. Y no tenía razones para mentirle a un Test.

 _¿Hay algo especial en ella?_ , fue la tercera pregunta.

 _Sus ojos._

 _Su sonrisa._

 _Su cabello._

 _Su cuerpo._

 _Otro._

¿Es que siempre tenía que sonrojarse con alguna opción? Se vio atrapado entre la primera y la segunda opción, no sabiendo si prefería o sus ojos brillantes o su sonrisa alegre. Con algo de duda, se decidió por la segunda opción.

 _¿Cuándo piensas en ella?_ , fue la cuarta pregunta.

 _Siempre._

 _Cuando algo me recuerda a ella._

 _Cuando estoy con ella y cuando estoy solo._

 _Cuando estoy excitado._

 _Muy seguido._

Era oficial, nunca dejaría de sonrojarse. Ignorando por completo la posibilidad de marcar la cuarta opción, medito entre las otras. No es que pensara en ella siempre… también pensaba en otras cosas. Pensaba muy seguido en ella pero no creía que tanto. Lo más acertado sería marcar tanto la segunda como la tercera, pero como no se podía, se encogió de hombros y marcó la última pensando que igual estaba bien.

 _¿Crees que la amas?_ , por un momento se congeló al leer la quinta pregunta, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y pasó a las opciones.

 _Sí._

 _No._

 _Supongo._

 _Tal vez._

 _Para eso hago este Test._

Al menos las opciones no tenían nada indecente, pero la pregunta lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. ¿Creía que la amaba? Bueno, sinceramente para saber eso estaba haciendo el Test, pero se sentía muy idiota marcar la última opción… Nunca antes se había enamorado, ¿cómo se supone que lo sabría? Aunque Matsumoto estaba muy convencida de que si así que… ¿podría quedar como un tal vez? Encogiéndose de hombros, marcó la cuarta opción. Es solo un Test, se recordó.

 _¿Qué es lo que más deseas cuando estás con ella?_ , fue la sexta pregunta.

 _Un abrazo._

 _Una cita._

 _Un beso._

 _Masturbarme._

 _Una noche de pasión._

Su rostro se tiñó de escarlata, sus mejillas ardiendo como nunca antes. ¡¿Qué clase de Test era este?! ¡Debía haberlo esperado de Matsumoto Rangiku! Parecía que la quinta solo era un descanso a su rubor, solo para prepararlo para la bomba de vergüenza que traía la sexta pregunta.

Descartando completamente las últimas dos opciones, siguió con su firmeza de ser sincero y marcó la tercera opción. Siempre fantaseaba con besarla, era cierto.

Un poco desconfiado pasó a la séptima y última pregunta.

 _¿Qué harías si ella te rompiera el corazón?_

 _Lloraría._

 _Me buscaría otra._

 _Lucharía por ella._

 _La seguiría amando._

 _La odiaría._

Sus manos temblaron un poco mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad.

Él se había tomado con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cada pregunta, meditando cuidadosamente en cada una qué responder de acuerdo a lo que verdaderamente sentía. Pero realmente no tenía idea de que responder en aquella pregunta, ¿cómo podría saber qué sentiría si Karin… rompiera su corazón? La idea le causo un escalofrío.

Había tantas diferentes formas en las que se le ocurría que ella pudiera… romper su corazón… y tantas diferentes formas en las que se imaginaba reaccionando.

No podía saberlo, todo dependía, pero… si había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Él jamás podría odiarla.

Suspiró, apagando el estúpido aparato y arrojándolo descuidadamente al sofá. Se levantó y comenzó a preparar la cena para Karin, que sabía vendría con el apetito de un elefante. Ignoró completamente la Tablet, no se molestó en marcar una opción en la última pregunta, no se molestó en terminar el Test y estaba seguro de que jamás lo terminaría, porque no lo necesitaba… porque ya sabía lo que sería su resultado. Lo había descubierto al tener que pasar por todas esas preguntas.

¿Quién lo diría? El Test realmente había abierto sus ojos.

Su prima loca no había estado tan equivocada.

Aunque ya no le era necesario confiar en el resultado que podría darle, si confiaba en su método, verdaderamente era un muy buen método para descubrir lo que sentías si realmente te lo proponías.

Era tan obvio que se sentía estúpido de haber tenido que descubrirlo por ese medio, pero bueno, lo importante era que finalmente lo había hecho.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Toshiro estaba completamente enamorado de Karin.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Lamento los días de ausencia! D: Hubieron unos problemillas en FanFiction que me traian un poco desanimada u.u

Pronto empezare a traerles las continuaciones que me pidieron y los temas que me sugirieron c:

Por ahora disfruten este pequeño OS solo para pasar el rato uwu Aunque sé que está muy raro o3o

Igual espero que les haya gustado! Los personajes son de Tite Kubo y el Test ese no es completamente mío, solo le cambie algunas preguntas y opciones para hacerlo más divertido XP

No habrá OS en celebración de Año nuevo porque no se me ocurrió nada muy bueno con esa fecha :v A veces pasa...

Como sea! Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
